Helper Bot
Helper Bots are robots created by The Protectors and are primarily used to help aid animals with tasks they need assistance with. The concept for Helper Bots were first brainstormed by the chief engineer Rufus with the help of his co-engineers Jack and Melissa. The Helper Bot has expanded into various models and markets since the original concept, created just a year after Rufus joined the Planet Protectors. All Helper Bots are capable of the following activities: *Movement - Helper Bots move around on continuous track wheels. The speed differs depending on the model. *Speech - Helper Bots use an auto-generated voice-to-text software to respond to questions and provide answers. *Maintenance - Helper Bots are capable of repairing broken tech, using their trusty spanners that are stored in their chest plates. *Light - Helper Bots are capable of lighting up their eyes, mostly used to display notifications and holographic displays but can also be used as signals to alert those around of any potential danger (eg: an attack from Team Velocity or a natural disaster) *Update - Helper Bots are able to update themselves by twisting their nose off and inserting their spanner into the nose plugs. This is used to add additional features and security to prevent them from malfunctioning. *Record - Helper Bots are able to record audio to send to other Helper Bots as messages. *Defence - Helper Bots are able to defend their loved ones by crossing their arms, hardening their shell and making it incredibly tough to break. *Storage - Helper Bots can open up their chest plates to store items. Animals can request their Helper Bots to collect and deliver items for them. Helper Bot Models Standard Edition The standard edition is the most recognisable model, known for relatively basic colour schemes and having extra abilities such as recording video, holographic displays and increased defence and offence capabilities. This is due to the model being exclusive to members of the Planet Protectors; as such they need to be prepared for life on the tolling job of protecting animals from danger. This is the first model produced and as such has had many variations over time and many colour schemes. Rufus enjoys to tailor this model towards specific members of his crew and gives them colour schemes and personalisation that suits them best. There is one animal who isn't a member of the Planet Protectors that owns a standard edition model; Gary. His model was gifted to him by Rufus as he noticed Gary's lack of companionship and wanted to help him out. This model was originally a shade of yellow but Gary customised it with a silver and purple colour scheme and spray painted the symbol of Xylox's currency on the chest plate. The Helper Bot can be found alongside Gary at his stall, acting as a mascot for his company. SHES/HES The SHES (Super Helpful Entertainment System) is a sub-genre of the Helper Bot model specifically created for retail release. This friendly robot is only capable of defensive assistance so as not to harm any customers but rather protect them. It is mostly used by the general public to play music, games, videos and display news. This version is known for bright colours and is highly successful with younger animals who enjoy its companionship. The SHES is an upgraded variant of the HES (Helpful Entertainment System) that could only provide poor video quality and low quality sound. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Supporting Cast